It is well known that public restrooms are often times not maintained to satisfactory standard of cleanliness, and users are therefore often reluctant to make use of such facilities.
Dispensers for soaps, detergents and paper towels are well known for use in public rest rooms. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,841,311 and 4,324,348 show liquid dispensers for soap and the like. U.S. Pat. No. 4,437,585 shows a dispenser for metering the liquid being dispensed at each activation of the dispensing mechanism, in order to avid unnecessary waste of the dispensed liquid.
None of the known dispensers, however, quite meet the need for a satisfactory dispenser of cleansing liquids which are needed in order to attain satisfactory protection against spreading of infectious germs from communicable diseases, in public restrooms.
It is therefore the object of the instant invention to provide an improved dispenser for dispensing germicidal liquids that overcomes the drawbacks of the know dispensers.